Journey of the Spirit
by Melik
Summary: Want a fairly unique Pokemon fic? Want it well written? Want a story that fits into any Genre? Read this!
1. Prologue

            **_Author's note-  This is a story having to do with pokemon.  I do not own Pokemon or anything of the sort.  It belongs to… whoever owns it legally… not me.  This story takes place in New _****_Eden_****_.  I do not own New _****_Eden_****_… I altered it greatly, but I do not own it.  Peter F. Hamilton owns it.  Comments quoting shows, books, etcetera are properly quoted… I obviously don't own them.  The characters are MINE!  All MINE!  They are my friends!  Allies!  People I know or knew!  (or people I just made up at the spur of the moment.)  This story has language, will have violence, and maybe… possibly… eventually… adult content.  NO you sick fucks!  I don't like pokemon that much!  Anyhow, this story will also have no main characters that you know, save for the possible mention of their names.  Sorry, no ashy-washy or misty-wisty.  The pokemon are all here… they have their respective Japanese names, and there will be author's notes at the bottom of every chapter explaining things I think you might not know.  All reviews are accepted, even flames.  They must be CONSTRUCTIVE flames… or I will just read them and ignore them.  I hope you enjoy the fic.  Have fun and READ damn it!  READ!!_**

In school, the typical clamor of the lunch room swells in the air and climbs up to a loud roar.  Madeline, who all of her friends called "Spirit", sat at –her- lunch table.  This table contained freaks.  The real freaks.  Not the kind that dress up in Goth, or punk, and label themselves as the outcasts, not the nerds, but rather the people who are not accepted by even the lowest of the social groups in high school.  The true freaks.  They gathered at the one lunch table for the sheer fact that no other tables would accept them.  After a while, they did not all become friends, but more like a pack of wolves.  They get along just enough to enjoy arguing and occasionally fighting, but anyone to disturb the pack will get stalked, and removed by the pack as a whole.  This particular pack consisted of people with too much confidence (a girl named Genie, a girl named Nicole, and a boy named Jesse), people with none (a boy whom we never learned the name of, we will call him "Bob"), and people who pretended like they had confidence (a girl named Misty, commonly called "Fish lips").  There was one very 'normal' kid, called "Sunshine", and one insane kid, called "Mia".  Mia was Spirit's favorite person of the group.  She was Spirit's "Puppy", and thus had great lee-way in the group, despite her outgoings and constant streams of insanity.

            Mia pokes her food and begins to draw a smiley face in her mashed potatoes with some peas.  "Do you think I can ever go see my mother?"

            Spirit watches her draw in her food, "I think it's possible… dragons still exist you know… you just have to find them."

            "But it's so far away!  I used to believe that these rocks my sister and I found were magical and they belonged to my family… that… they could take us to them."

            "Everything is possib- Jesse!  Stop arguing with Misty, Misty shut up!"

"But he-!"  Misty whined.

            "I don't care!  Just shut up and talk about something useful."

"That is useful!  He-"

            "Look, if I wanted to hear people bitch and complain and yell and argue, I would have fucking stayed at –home-, so while I'm at the lunch table SHUT.  UP.   Because I don't want to hear it."

            Jesse smirks at Misty.  Nicole giggles.  Genie gets a malicious grin.  Sunshine shakes his head.  Bob laughs.  Mia sadly destroys her smiley face, "I just wish there was someplace other than here…  Away from these stupid-LOOK I squished him!"  She happily points to her destroyed smiley face.

While Mia was busy chewing and slobbering on Spirit's hair, a visitor (who we will call Brad) walked into the school, asked the office ladies for a pass, and walked quietly over to Spirit's table.  Jesse looked up and poked Spirit in the arm, "Who the hell is that?"  Spirit calmly rotates her head to the visitor, and Mia's eyes roll up to look at the strange man, then shrinks away and clings to Spirit's body.  Upon seeing the man, Spirit's face lights up with a smile and she attempts to jump up, only to fall on her ass due to her puppy desperately clinging to her.  "Make room," Spirit orders Jesse.  Jesse immediately jumps out of his chair, quickly walks to the nearest table, steals a chair from that one, and places it between his chair and Spirit's.  The entire pack shifts to make room for the extra chair.  Brad smiles and sits down.

            "Where the hell have you BEEN?"  Spirit tries not to screech to Brad

"New Eden" he replies.

            "You made –finished- it?"  Spirit's eyebrow rose.

Mia's expression changes to that of awe, and she begins pawing at Brad's arm, "You're a god?..."

            "…"  Brad just sits there and allows himself to be petted.

"Who the hell is this?!  Um… Spirit?  Friend of yours?"  Jesse questions

            Genie looks to Jesse with a bit of annoyance, "NO Jesse, she just made room for him because he's a complete and total stranger."  Nicole and the fish lipped girl giggle as Jesse quietly puts his head on the table.

            Brad sighs, "I've come to take you, it's in perfect working condition… you can take two people along with you if you'd like"

            Spirit doesn't even think of the consequences, she trusts him completely; he was her mentor… her father figure.  The first person that pops into her brain is Sabrina, her best friend since kindergarten.  Then she has to think about it, and decides that Mia would be the other good choice.  "Sabrina and Mia."

            "Huh?"  Mia looks confused.

"Who is Mia?"  He asks.

            Everyone at the table points to the girl twice the size of Spirit and who has wild, light brown hair.

            Brad smiles, "I'm staying at your place tonight, and we leave tomorrow at noon.  Good'ay m'ladies" He then kisses Mia's hand, turns to the rest of the table, "and gentlemen."  With that he turns around and leaves the school.

            The rest of the lunch period consists of Mia asking millions of questions, Jesse asking as many questions as he can until he gets glared at by Spirit, Genie cuddling Nicole.  The fish lipped girl attempting to start a fight with Jesse and to impress Genie.  Bob laughing nervously at everything, and Sunshine shaking his head at everyone's stupidity.  The rest of the school day continues as normal, and Spirit rides her bus home.  She says her ritualistic 'Goodbye Charlie' to her bus driver, and he replies with his ritualistic 'See you tomorrow Madeline."  Except this time, when Spirit smiled in response, she did it because she knew that he wouldn't.  Nobody would.

            When Spirit got inside her house, she noted that both of her parents were not home, and that Brad was in the shower.  She typed out a note to her mother explaining that she had left with a very good person… 

"Mom-

I have been invited to go to New Eden.  It's a scientific reserve… A bio-dome in which everything is genetically engineered.  Every living being from bacteria to animal is a work of scientific art.  Brad was the one who invited me.  He founded Eden, and now I have been invited to New Eden.  I am going to be part of something wonderful…  I will be safe, you don't need to worry.  I still love you.

                                                -Madeline"

She knew that her mother would be hysterical, but she had to explain as best as she could.  She then called her friend Sabrina.  This phone call consisted of happy chattering, hellos, comments that made no sense, then the explanation of New Eden.  Then it consisted of hyper talking, squeaking, confusion, suspicion, indecision, and finally, Spirit convinced Sabrina that it would be okay to go, and that she would.  

            The rest of the day went well, Brad said not much to Spirit other than, pack what you will miss, not what you will need.  Then, he disappeared into the woodlands of Spirit's backyard.  Her parents got home and asked her about her day.  She gave the typical teenage "fine" responses.  She packed just what would fit into her backpack:  a sketchbook, a mechanical pencil, an eraser, an ultra fine ink pen, her baby blanket, "papa bear", some photographs, some of her favorite necklaces, and the book "the black gryphon".  She adorned her bed with the equipment she would take:  her backpack full of stuff, her trench-coat, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a brown button down over-shirt, a pair of dark ski goggles, socks, underwear, a pair of hiking boots, a belt, and her favorite necklace. 

            The next morning went all too quickly.  Her parents were still asleep.  She put on her equipment as Brad entered the house.  They both left in his rental car, drove to Sabrina's house; picked her up (she only had some comics of "Johnny the homicidal maniac", the book, "Watership Down", sketchbooks with sketching materials, and a squishy pillow).  Then the three of them went to pick up Mia… completely un-prepared.  She only brought a picture of her sister, and a small snake-like light blue plush animal.  The quartet went to the space shuttle launch site near the city of Independence.

            "Wait.  This is in –space-?"

"Yes.  It orbits Jupiter… New Eden is a space station."

            The girls, aged 15 (Mia), 18 (Spirit), and 19 (Sabrina), followed Brad with no further questions.  They were too stupefied at the thoughts of the upcoming events.  They boarded the ship with fear and wonder, did as they were told, and sat there like deer in headlights as the ship took off, and left Earth's atmosphere.

**_            Note-  Okay… this took place in my home town… this is just the prologue, so bear with me, the pokemon and stuff come in the intro chapter (the next one).  In case you were wondering, Brad came back to Earth to visit Spirit many times during her childhood.  When she was in ninth grade, he stopped coming back to visit.  I just couldn't find anyplace to fit that in there.  The next chapter will give you… oh hell, just read it._**


	2. Introduction

After they had left Earth's atmosphere, the girls started becoming somewhat coherent and unstrapped themselves.  They noticed that there was gravity as Brad looked at them and pointed to the few other crew members to ramble off their names; Tracy, Jackson, and Peter.  Brad then took the girls to a compartment toward the middle of the ship and told them to sit down at a small table.  They sat down.

            Sabrina looks around, then to Brad, "What… the hell?..."

Brad sighs, "Alright ladies, time for a little history lesson to find out what you've thrown yourselves into."

            Mia chirps happily, "We're in space!"

Brad raises an eyebrow, "Yes… and you are going to New Eden…  New Eden is a space station orbiting Saturn.  We chose Saturn so that nobody would notice… too close to the rings, we just show up as debris.  We created Eden, as Spirit knows, from scratch.  Eden failed shortly after, and the project in Antarctica was abandoned.  We began building New Eden as a space station after we found out –why- Eden failed and after a few years we got it up and running in perfect condition.  Anyway, after New Eden was built, the lead genetic engineers, Myself, Adam, Peter over there, and Satoshi, were traveling to the station to begin our work.  During the trip (the flight takes three years) we take turns keeping awake while everyone else is in self-induced-comas.  During Satoshi's turn, he woke everyone up claiming that he saw a white cat outside the window.  Needless to say, being in space we thought he was crazy and put him into a coma,  we then went to the table to discuss his state when a white… thing materialized floating above the table… It began playing with the fruit in the middle of the table by levitating it… I offered it my watch and befriended it…  I could give you the whole story, but to make a long story short, we, Satoshi and I (we woke him back up) named my new "Pet" Myuu and used it's genetics as the basis for all other creatures which we call "Pocket Monsters"… Everybody just calls them "pokemon" for short though.  There are three-hundred and eighty six pokemon total… some of which are unique… legendary… and some of which are extinct.  After we developed the plants and pokemon and slowly placed them in New Eden, we imported some people who were willing to leave behind Earth… and all that it stands for.  No imported culture…  The people must forget earth, forget that it exists… New Eden is the only planet… and it has to stay that way.  Understand?"  He looked at the group and waited for responses.

            Mia nodded, Spirit commented that 'she knew that', Sabrina commented, "You're making the people stupid?"

            Brad smiled at her, "Not exactly, you see, the first generation of new residents just never spoke of anything other than New Eden again… and their kids just… never knew about it.  By the time the first generation kicks out, nobody but the geneticists will know about it."

            "Okay…"  Sabrina agreed.

"Cats fly?"  Mia questions.

            Brad (and everyone else) ignored Mia's comment.  "Anyway, that's the basic history… um… let's see… Ah yes!  Instead of changing through adulthood like Terran… that's Earth... based creatures, pokemon evolve.  Not normal evolution, but rather a rapid and drastic change that occurs in one to five hours.  There are different stimulants for this evolution, and some of them don't evolve at all.  We found that exposing some pokemon to concentrations of certain elements causes an evolution... also a very long story… we call these concentrations "Stones" All pokemon come from eggs and um… ah!  There is a sport using pokemon.  Battling.  People have their pokemon battle each other and collect badges from gyms to climb up to the pokemon league and eventually become the champion!  There are Pokecenters, where you can rest a night for free, and heal your pokemon, and Pokemarts, that sell items for pokemon.  We have developed many items unique for pokemon… There is the pokeball… loooong technical explanation about –that-, but to make it short, you can "catch" a pokemon by weakening it, and breaking down its atoms and compressing them with the genetic code into a little ball!"

            Mia's eyes widen, Spirit stays blank, Sabrina states in a sarcastic voice, "That's… lovely…"

            Brad really gets excited now as he continues, "Yes!  Isn't it?  And there's the pokedex, a palm-pilot if you will… an interactive dictionary for pokemon, all pokemon trainers need one.  If you have a pokemon in a pokeball, then you –have- to have a pokedex…  It's your I.D…. All of your pokemon become registered into it, and um-"

            Brad is cut off by Sabrina, "I thought this is supposed to be a history lesson, why are you telling us all this stuff about… Pokemon?..."  

            Mia squeaks happily, "I want a flying cat in a ball!!"

Brad blushes at the realization of his ramblings, "Ah, yes… well you see… I'm going to give you a pokedex, two-hundred credits, and a pokemon!... You can do with it what you'd like, but I'd suggest you all become trainers…"  He then smiles.

            Mia jumps out of her chair and bounces, "I get a cat ball!!!"

Brad then calls to Jackson, who brings in Sabrina's and Spirit's backpacks, and an extra backpack.

            Jackson announces to the group, "The books were unacceptable…"

Brad smiles, "Alright, place them on the table please… thank you."

            Spirit and Sabrina take their backpacks.  Sabrina opens hers to find that her book and comics are missing, she becomes red in the face with anger then briskly stands up, "You fucking son of a bitch!  You took my comics!  You said to take what we would miss, now give them BACK!!"

            Jackson glowers, "They are unacceptable, the cultural-"

Jackson is cut off by Brad, "These ladies are fine… they can be trusted."  He then turns to Sabrina, "You must never allow ANYONE to see your books, and when you die, they will be burned."

            Sabrina huffs, Mia sits quietly, and Spirit pipes up, "I don't need mine back…"

Brad then reaches into the extra backpack as Jackson leaves to retrieve Sabrina's comics and book.  Brad pulls out of the backpack three objects that look like red mechanical books.  "These," brad states as he holds one up, "Are pokedex."  He has Spirit stand up against the farthest wall, which is completely white, opens the pokedex, points the miniature camera at her, and presses some buttons.  He then allows her to sit at the table again as he registered data into the pokedex, asking her questions as he goes along.

            "Height?"

"five-one"

            "Weight?"

Spirit blushes, "only ninety-five…"

            "Eyes?"

"Hazel"

            "Gender… well, never mind, female, obviously."

Mia looks up as Sabrina snickers, "What do you mean 'obviously?  She has no chest!"

            Spirit blushes and Brad smiles, then continues his stream of questions.  He then removes from his backpack a ball, half red and half white with a small white button in between the two colors, explaining that it is a pokeball containing a pokemon; he places the button into a small circular indent of the pokedex and begins pushing more buttons.  "There, I have just registered your pokemon."

            Spirit blinks, "What does it look like?"

Brad smirks, "You'll find out."  He then repeats the pokedex, wall, photograph, questions, and ball process with the other two girls.  He then pulls out of the backpack three belts with six odd looking clips on them, three cell phones, and three maps.  He looks to Mia and hands her the backpack, this is now yours.  

            Mia's eyes become wide, "It is?"

Brad smiles warmly, "Yes, look inside, you will find your pictures and plush."

            Mia looks inside the bag, smiles, and then clutches it to her chest.  

"Now," Brad begins as he passes out the new items to the three girls, "You all are registered in your pokedex, you have a pokemon in that pokeball… it's also registered, and you have a map, cell phone so you can call me or each other in case of emergencies, and a belt.  Equip the belt."  The three girls do so.  Spirit has to take her old belt off to put on the new one.  Brad then shows them how to attach their pokeballs into the belt, he explains, "You can only have six pokemon with you at a time, the rest are teleported to a safe place… with me."  He shows them how to use the pokedex, the cell phone, and points on one of the maps the location of his lab.  The last thing he shows them is how to use the pokeball, "All you have to do is push the button to open it… if you are going to catch a pokemon, push the button, wait three seconds, then throw it like a grenade… it's a one shot only, so if you fail to catch it, that pokeball is useless… bring it to a Pokemart to recycle it, it's illegal not to.  Once you have a pokemon, you just push the button to let it out.  You have to let it out frequently though, as they still need to eat, drink, and play.  Now… go ahead, see your pokemon."

            Sabrina is the first to use her pokeball; she pushes the button and out of the ball forms a small creature with a cat-like head.  It has a human shaped body with two digits on its feet and hands.  It's torso hardens into a brown shell that appears as armor.  It has a thick kangaroo-like tail with a brown ring of color in the middle.  The creature itself is yellow, and it's eyes are closed.  It is the size of a house cat.  The creature methodically rocks back and forth while remaining in it's sitting position.

            "This," Brad explains, "Is a Kieshii, its psychic."

Sabrina reaches down and slowly touches the creature's head.  It flinches away, then, after realizing that the touch means no harm, leans into her hand to be scratched behind the ear.  With her free hand Sabrina begins to type into her pokedex with her newly found knowledge and alters her pokemon's I.D. to give it the nickname of Kacey.  She then carefully picks up the creature and cradles it like a newborn kitten.

            Mia is the next to use her pokeball, and out pops this little purplish-grey pig-like creature that stands on a spring-like tail.  Resting on top of it's ears is a light pink orb that is half the size of the creature's head/body… it has no neck.  The creature also has no limbs save for two stubby little… arms?  They are so short that they surely cannot be used for anything and they just… wiggle.  The creature's tiny black beady eyes look around the room, then it starts bouncing around the table.  Mia squeals at the sight of it, "PIGGY!"  She cries.  "I loveded you Piggy!  I loveded youuuu!!!"  

            "Great," sighed Spirit, "Now she's quoting Invader Zim…"

Mia then begins to chase down her "Piggy" and fails, falls on her ass and giggles as she watches the thing bounce.  She gets up and begins chasing it again.  Mia doesn't even notice when Brad states, "That's a Banebuu… It's also psychic."

            While Mia chases her Piggy, Spirit opens her pokeball.  Onto the floor flopped a small, morbidly obese, yellow duck.  The duck stands like a human on short stubby feet.  It has no wings, instead, arms with tiny claws.  It clutches it's head and stares blankly at the bouncing Banebuu.  Spirit smiles sheepishly.

            "That," Brad begins, "Is called a Kodakku… it's… a water-type pokemon.  That creature will give you a bit of trouble due to it's lack of… intelligence."

            Sabrina, who can no longer hold back the need to quote her favorite TV show, states, "It's stupid.  Is it supposed to be stupid?"

            Mia, hears this as she finally catches her piggy and squeezes it 'till it's eyes bug out squeals, "It's not stupid!  It's advaaanced!"  

            Sabrina snickers, Mia lets go of the piggy who bounces around the table again to officially change the name of her pokemon to "Piggy", then proceeds to chase her Piggy around… again.  Spirit sighs, kneels down next to her Kodakku, and pets it on the head.  It doesn't even notice.

            After a few hours of playing with the pokemon, the pokemon were taken by Jackson (who at this point came back into the room with Sabrina's things) to another room.  Brad led the girls to this other room and explained that he had to start an I.V. in them so they could go into Induced-Coma's.  Their pokemon would go through the same thing, as the journey to New Eden would take three years.  They grudgingly agreed, but only after Brad re-assured them that the crew members would take turns being awake to make sure that nothing went wrong.  

            When they did wake up, they were given a day's worth of re-cooperation.  Re-informed on what they were to, and not to do.  

"Do not mention anything about the space station or space, do not mention anything about Earth…  It does not exist.  Do not let anyone find your books.  Take good care of your pokemon.  Call me or come back to my lab if you –need- help.  There are two languages in New Eden… old tongue, and Denewen.  You will eventually learn to speak it, forget English… old tongue… as soon as you can."  Brad smiled, and with that, and being given their stuff, they were shown the door.

            After a weeks worth of travel, Spirit decided that she was only holding the group back due to her… special… pokemon.  She was determined to be a top pokemon trainer.  Sabrina found out at the first town's Pokecenter that there were legendary pokemon, and decided that she would peruse these creatures to study them, and also to study the psychic pokemon.  Mia had no particular job in mind.  She just wanted to live with her Piggy.  The three of them decided that Sabrina would take Mia with her on her journeys, while Spirit wandered and worked her ass off to train her impossibly stupid pokemon.  They all agreed that they would meet together at the next pokemon league (held every year at the same location), and that they would keep in touch with each other frequently by cell phone.  

            This story follows Spirit on her journey… six months later.

**_            Note- Wow… wasn't that fun?  Keishii= Abra, Kodakku= Psyduck, Banebuu= Spoink.  Now that you got past all –that- shit, you can start reading the actual story… where I can go into happy-fun detail and when the characters aren't completely stupid.  Sorry folks, I'm also writing this so that people who don't know anything about pokemon can follow along too… and you need to know a little about the history of my fan-altered world.  Fun stuff…Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Long streams of profanities insulting my writing?  Then tell me!  (and if you hate it that much, then stop reading after you flame me… okay?)_**


End file.
